Vehicles have structural members to provide rigidity for handling challenging road conditions, and for transferring and absorbing loads during a crash. The vehicle can have one or more members that connect a bumper structure to a mid-vehicle structural member, such as a side sill. Previous approaches have involved a low-pressure casting of such structural member. However, such approach can produce a part that is heavy, expensive, and difficult to make, and/or the part may require repair and re-working before installation.